


Perhaps

by paynesgrey



Series: The Sinner and the Serpent: Lilith and Eve Works [5]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did what she wanted anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "maybe" theme for femslash100 on Dreamwidth.

She wanted to be free, so she was. She uttered His sacred name, spread her wings, and flew out of the Garden.

They tried to bring her back, but she told an angel to “go fuck itself” and said no. 

She had her own beach now, next to swirling red waves and hot silt and sand. The angels were persistent, and her ex-husband was sad.

She shrugged. Then her father asked knowingly, “Would you come back if you could have _her_?”

Her head tilted and she considered. A voice deep within her core uttered, “Maybe.”

Her hesitation was all He needed. He’d smite any woman who loved a woman, or any man that loved a man. A revenge without meaning, she had called it. He did not disagree.

Lilith gave Eve the apple despite it all, and deep within the naked forest she whisked Eve away, bringing her to bed in the soft beach beside the ruby waves.

She never needed her Father’s permission anyway.


End file.
